brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends
Here is what all my point information compiled to make people know more about the wiki. Since i put all point informations at here, also known as the main helpline page, as this rule applies across this wiki. Main Properties (icons) a.k.a. Attributes Attack It shows how much damage the brawler does per projectile/attacks Health It shows how much damage the brawler can endure before getting FUCKED. Super The brawlers active ability in the battle, unleash the super! Special This is unique (brawlers passive ability), and the main game dosent have this nice nice shit. It can be properties exclusive to some brawlers that can do something that others cant, like shocking enemies when they contact on your brawler. Or passive abilities that lasts throughout the whole game when certain brawlers comes. The special attribue isint affect by brawlers' rarities, which means that even a common brawler can have the special, because it like the attack and health and the super. Rarities "Rarity" or "tier" are how unique their skills are and higher rarities are harder to get. Anyone who contributes to this wiki must abide to one of these rarities stated below as you can concept everything new except for new rarities so as to not confuse any of the rarities. These are the 11 rarities stated below: : Also known as the Abundance rarity. They are blue-green that looks unappealing and are super easy to get. Duplicate brawler gives 1 chips, or 1 elixir. : They are green and hard to get. Duplicate brawler gives 2 chips, or 2 elixir. : Also known as the Treasure rarity. they are very hard to get, getting 4 chips feels rewarding. Duplicate brawler gives 3 chips, or 3 elixir. : They are purple and they are so fucking hard to get and only pay to win can get them instantly with the epix boxes.. duplicate brawler gives 10 chips or 5 elixir. Epics dosent feels as epic as it used to be, mortis is too good so he turned mythic and bo is too good because he turned to super rare. : Also known as Hells rarity. What the fuck! most likely you are forced to spend 200 chips rather than getting them from boxes! getting elixir of this rarity is such a pain in the ass! Duplicate brawler gives 20 chips, or 7 elixir. I know the reason why supercell placed mythic as red in colour is because of the similar colour that resembles the end of the world sky colour, yeah that feeling. The reason of the reason of i know that is because i play that online game (which is the fifth age: dec 21 2012 age sky colour) before which gave me an idea of why that. : They are yellow and they keeps you jealous everyday, getting a legendary elixir is like how the supercell says "fuck you" to us! duplicate brawler gives 60 chips or 10 elixir. (promoted legendaries, hero, era, astromotical, demoted gods): Also known as the '''Fairy tale rarity' They are even rarer then legendaries, they are rainbow coloured and shiny carbon fuckin around them. duplicate brawler gives 1000 chips or 200 elixir. Mythics costs 10,000 chips... oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! This rarity is inspired by the game that is shown on the right. And also people says that clash royale might have a new rarity which is called "mythical". : They are even rarer then legendaries and its based on the leaked clash royale rarity on youtube and also based on the ancient ages of heroes defeating dragons, they are shiny diamond coloured rarity (its rarity colour is diamond colured)! duplicate brawler gives 200 chips or 20 elixir. Hero costs 1,000 chips... its the highest rarity that will by dropped from the boxes. oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You need to be at least level 120 to get any hero brawlers! : Also known as the Diversity rarity. Their strength and their unique power can be compared with the powerful peoples from different era times, They are even stronger/unique than hero brawlers. You can only get them by spending 2000 chips or being the top 100 global at the end of the season once (more times competition needed to unlock multiple eras) and at least 120 to get it (once you fulfill the leaderboard criteria you just need to reach level 160). The rarity colour is crystallized rainbow colour to represent all the different time periods. : Also known as the Space rarity. The rarity is named after the space theme as their power can be compared to the power of the outer space and the observable universe. Of course they are more stronger/unique than the era brawlers. You can only get them by reaching top 50 global 2 times or top 30 global 1 times and being at level 200+ (more times competition needed to unlock multiple astronomicals)(once you fulfill the leaderboards requirement just focus on the exp level). The rarity colour is space black with white glowing dots inside it that represents the stars. Now you can buy them for 5,000 chips. : Also known as the Heavens rarity. The highest rarity allowed from the gods and is better/stronger than the legendaries to astronomical brawlers and they are so great that they were named after "god rarity" due to their strength to compete with the gods but simply outmatches against the astronomicals, you will see all "god" brawlers in the maxed ladder... Its colour is bright reflective blue that is in 3 dimensional. you cant get god rarity form brawl boxes, you only can get them by being the first place at the end of the session 2 times in a row (too hard? look at what rarity you are going for dumbass) + being at least EXP level 250 + spent at least $500 USD in the game + 9999 coins + 10000 chips (once you fulfill the 1st place twice in a row then you just need to focus on the other criteria) repeat the same requirements to get another god brawlers but dont need to spend another $500). For the high gods which is stronger and better than low-gods you need to be leaderboard 1st place for 3 times in a row and exp level 3000. : Also known as the Infinite rarity. Brawlers of this rarity is however usually not a brawler itself, its usually an abstract brawler which is a term instead tough it can be an actual concrete brawler, it will break the game because its way too powerful and game breaking itself because it changes the matches itself like the infinity, which is an abstract brawler that makes friendly brawlers have infinite attack super health special stats (an imitate of a brawler with infinite stats in showdown). Its rarity colour is # in colour. There are no known ways to get brawlers of this rarities... yet. Rules: You can only assign your fan made brawler into common or rare or or super rare epic or mythic or legend or hero or era or astronomical or god or transcendent only! or youre completely fucked! Notes: The sound effect of getting a rares and super rares are same, epic and mythic are same, legend and hero are same, era and astronomical are same, god hi god and transcendent are same. See here for some more information! Statistics *'Number of attacks per ammo': how many attacks the brawler does when using up one ammo spaces: example that colt fires six fucking bullets in a single ammo slot. *'Speed': how fast the brawler moves. *'Reload time (a.k.a. recharge time)': How fast the brawler recharges an ammo. *'Range': How far the brawler can attack. *'Passive stats': They are the passive stats... will be explained in the brawlers with specials. *'Attack width': how wide the attack/projectile is, which results in easier to his enemies with wider attacks.. *'Cone angle': how wide the bullet spread is: poco the yellow skeleton has the largest spread. *'Projectile speed': How fast the bullets moves: that nigga's rockets are very slow! *'Attack delay': How long it takes to do the attack after pressing attack. (Also applies to something other than attack) *'Explosion radius (a.k.a. splash radius)': When is explodes, how big the explosion is. *'Knockback dstance': How far the enemy brawler gets knockbacked with the attack. *'Pierce/Penetration': How many times can each of the projectile hit a brawler before disappearing. *'Super reload speed': How many hits required to charge up the super. *'Brawler Hitbox size': Measured in radius but not sure: How large the brawler is means how easy to land shots on that brawler, smaller brawler hitbox size is better. El primo and bull and the bear are example of large hitbox brawlers and because of this they are easier to take 2 spikes damage which means bad... *'Bullet accuracy': How accurate the bullets travels when compared to the aim line (typically on stright bullets aimers), jessie has perfect bullet accuracy and rico (not pam because her aim line is a cone) has shit bullet accuracy. Its measured by +-'value' offet per tiles *'Melee or ranged': Melee means using weapons directly attacks opponents (using weapons to make direct contact with target); no projectiles involved. Ranged means uses of projectiles to attack enemies whether near or far, motherfuckers. El primo and mega knight and prince are example of melees, bull and tara and electro wizard are example of ranges. *'Attack animation duration': When a brawler attacks, how long does the attacks lasts? shorter duration means better because pam has long attack duration means bad and bull has short attack duration means good. The ammo bar stops reloading when the player is firing shots which has an attack duration, by this logic so typically a longer attack animation brawlers has shorter reload times. ..... Body properties (some might be considered as specials but i dont know!) (Belongs to the health section/heading) *'Immunity to tremble (all heavy brawlers cannot be trembled)' *'Immunity to knockback (all heavy brawlers cannot be knockbacked)' *'Immunity to getting stepped/runovers (abit like stomp...)/squashed (all heavy brawlers cannot be stepped/runover)' *'Immunity to burns' *'Immunity to poison' *'Immunity to slow' *'Immunity to bleeding (all non flesh brawlers are immume to this)' *'Immunity to petrification' *'Immunity to stun' *'Immunity to frozen' *'Immunity to instant kill' *'Immunity to roar status (usually on very very heavy brawlers) (still takes damage)' *'Immunity to eaten (all heavy brawlers cannot be eaten)' *'Cannot hide in bushes, this is on brawlers that are too large to hide and its a bad property' *'Immunity to being grabbed (again, all heavy brawlers cannot be grabbed)' *'Immunity to being blown away (all heavy brawlers cannot be blown)...' *'Takes X% reduced damage, they have an amour like the tank and the tortoise.' *'Can charge supers by taking damage? The tortoise is one of the brawler who has this ability.' *'Immunity to.....' Terms *'Tremble': Enemies fells down to the ground and certain time later, they can get back up standing. This tremble mechanics works eaxctly as the patapon 3 tremble mechanics and its in fact based on that game. Different kinds of attacks will cause different duration of tremble and this depends how servere and painful the attack that causes this status. *'Burn': Its another kind of damage over time, but it works a bit different than the poison; it damages enemies faster but shorter duration. Its tick is very fast and each tick is typically smaller damage and shorter duration. *'Bleed': When someone bleeds, they lose x% of their denominator HP for every second for certain amount of seconds (the percentage and the duration is depending on the attacks). Bleeding can be stopped by going near to a teammate or enter the radius of the Minigunner's Bandage Dispenser... But! all robot brawlers are immune to bleeding! The reason that bleeding removes fraction of health instead of fixed amount of health is to differ from the poison and the main logic for it is that bigger and stronger brawler has bigger cuts so yeah, so its proportional is what i mean. But bleeding brawlers can still heal unlike the poison and does not interrupt healing because it isint a physical attack tough it technically does damage, it lasts for quite long amount of time so if bleeding were to interrupt healing it would be broken op. The conclusion is that the bleed makes them have a potential to lose hp faster, thats it i guess! For more precise informaiton, see cowboy. But the conclusion for this is that it makes a fleshy brawler loses a small fraction of health every seconds for a certain amount of time and the bleed damage does not stops healing. *'Petrification': Turns someone into a stone for certain amount of seconds, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! OR, Turns someone into a stone until that person's teammate goes near him/her, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! (i have to consider...) *'Rage': brawlers who rage will moves faster and does more damage. *'Roar': Brawlers does not like to hear this sound, but when it happens, they will experience giddiness (vision blurred), slightly wobbly movement, and poorer accuracy in their attacks (causing their attacks to aim offset from where they intended to aim slightly), for a short time. *'Blow': It us usually caused by an stong gust or air, it will cause an opponent brawler' whole body to travels few tiles away form the attack point. It usually causes a tremble status because of the landing angle. *'Splatoon' (funny term): It is a verb describing of someone body literally explodes and splatters blood of thier team colour, this happens when someone dies. *'Coop': It means for Co-op Brawl for short. Additional Notes: *Certain brawler's attack/super/special duration can or cannot be increased (example of cannot is super distance of most brawlers). A good example is the P.E.K.K.A., her super stun and weaken duration can be upgraded but her enemy weaken strength cannot be increased. **I tell you that you can see if something can be upgraded, if shown on the attack/health/super/special stat area, then that thing can be upgraded, if shown on the statistic stat area, then cannot be upgraded. *You should be able to use common sense to tell who is the heavy brawlers by looking at them, but there are categories Category:Heavy Brawlers to make readers knows instantly. *Brawlers can use multiple skins at once, the dark princess is a very good example for this. *Brawlers dosent have to be limited to western themes in the game, brawlers can be diverse and be form any "nationality" like tara who is an arab from the middle east, my concepts also features lots of brawlers who arent western themed. Because i got one thing to say: fuck the west and diversity is cooler and is needed to improve the game! Hitpoints naming How high the hitpoints are named according to its values! Dangerously low: 200 - 300 Extremely low: 400 Very low: 500 Low: 600 Low-medium: 700 Medium: 800 Moderate: 900 High: 1000-1100 Very High: 1200 - 1300 Extremely high: 1400-1500 Machined: 1600... New Player Icons Exp *Smash and grab crystal icon: Level 140 *Brawl ball icon: Level 160 *Angel wings icon: Level 180 *Legendary rare icon: level 200 brawler *Brawler icons with skins. (multiple brawlers) Cone attack types There are 3 kind of attack that involves the cone aiming. *Full cone: This kind of attack has full amount of projectiles traveling in that cone aiming, will travels trough the whole cone angle and never missed opponents within that cone. Example includes shelly bull poco old el primo. *Spread cone: This kind of attack involves multiple projectiles in one attack ammo and at the same time and they flies within the cone aim with equal spread distance and are likely to miss in far distance due to projectile spreads more in further distances. Example includes tara crow (shelly and bull technically belongs here is because when pellets spread far enough like 10 tiles, you can see that it splits). *Sprinkler cone: This kind of attack involves firing of one or multiple projectiles that will shoots in any direction within the cone aimming. Example includes pam and ricochet (ricochet actually shoots a very thin cone). Category:Help Category:Others